The Power of Disney
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /"You’re a spineless pale pathetic lot and you haven’t got a clue.” “What did you call me?” Pansy’s eyes widened and her pug face scrunched up in shock.“Who do you think you’re kidding? He’s the Earth and Heaven to you," Draco continued saying./ DMHG


Disclaimer: THE HP SERIES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO jkr…oops caps lock.

A/N: Okay, I must warn you to pay attention in this fic. Otherwise, it won't make sense. It already barely makes sense. Keep in mind that Draco has 'wires going into his ears' and is keeping his eyes closed. ..

* * *

Pansy gave a sigh of boredom, leaning her cheek upon her hand and staring off absently into space. There was nothing to do… Well, that was until she noticed Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall.

The blonde hunk had some funny wires going into his ears, but otherwise, he was as hot as ever. His sculpted figure was as smokingly handsome as it used to be back in Hogwarts, back when she stalked him… Hmm, an idea came to her mind and she inched closer to him, shuffling in her seat, before making the choice to get off her ass and talk to him.

"It may take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through," Draco mumbled through closed eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"See what through?" Pansy questioned as she popped up next to the blonde.

"I will search the world. I will face its horrors till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms," he said, not opening his eyes at all. He wasn't started. Typical, cool Draco.

"Your hero's welcome? You are making no sense," Pansy said, scrunching her eyebrows together, forming a small depression in the small space between her eyebrows.

"I won't be shy. I'll get out there and go and try," Draco said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy's voice rose, retaining its screechy quality.

"How can anyone stay stubby eyes when it's raining cats and dogs outside and the rain is saying, 'now you're on your own."

"Huh?"

"I'll keep my dreams alive."

"Why are you talking funny?" Pansy asked in confusion.

"You're a spineless pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue."

"What did you call me? I am not pathetic!" Pansy's eyes widened and her pug face scrunched up in shock and outrage.

"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you. You try to keep it hidden but we see right through you."

"Who? What? Wait, what do you mean by we?"

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?"

"…How did you know?"

"It's so cliché, you won't say you're love," Draco said with a sigh, shaking his head sadly. His eyelids were still in their relaxed, closed position.

"Yeah. That's exactly how it is.." Pansy whispered to the man, who seemed to be reading her heart at the moment.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within."

"That's a perfect description."

"With the sun rolling high in the sapphire sky."

"It is beautiful like that." Pansy sighed, imagining the very sapphire sky.

"Must be swift as a coursing river, wrath all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side for the moon."

"Oh wow Draco, that sentence was just beautiful. And so accurate." She gave a giggle, blushing at his precise description.

"Read my lips, you're in love," Draco said slowly, moving his lips theatrically, not looking up at Pansy once.

"Yes I am. How do you know? Do you love someone? Maybe me?"

"I'll find my love someday."

"Oh. Well, I can be your love." Pansy fluttered her lashes flirtatiously, but the dam man wouldn't open his eyes.

"Why should I worry? Why should I care?" Pansy's eyes widened as the sentences poured out of Draco's mouth, unbelieving that he just said that to her.

"…Did you hear me? I just said I'd be your love." Her voice shook as she went on, trying to hold back the tears.

"Count me out, I won't hang about."

"Why do you say that? That's so mean! Don't you love me? Or even like me?" Her voice shook by then and the screeching quality rose theatrically, yet Draco didn't flinch, nor open his eyes and look the girl in her eyes.

"Get off my case. I won't say it."

"But I love you!" A theatrical sob was emitted from Pansy's mouth after her passionate statement.

"Oh the shame! Thinking of changing my name. I feel downhearted."

"But what about all the good times in Hogwarts? We had so much fun together."

"It was a nasty place. There was a mess wherever you stepped. Where chaos reigned."

"It wasn't nasty. It was fun and amazing and great. What's so great about this place?"

"No one telling us 'no' or where to go or to say we're only dreaming."

"What does dreaming have to do with this?"

"As you go through life, you'll see there is so much that we don't understand and the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We'll stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one."

"That sounds suggestive. You want to go to bed?" Pansy suggested, with a cheesy grin on her face, the tears and sobs already subsiding.

"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be."

"Is that a no?" Pansy asked with a pout forming on her face.

"Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide?"

"Why are you talking in circles Draco? Why can't you give me a straight answer?" The frustration leaked through the young pug-faced lady's voice, but yet, it didn't seem to reach Draco.

"Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

"Okay, calm down. You can talk however I want," Pansy snarled at him, a bit angry at her shunning.

"Tears of pain. Tears of joy. One thing that nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside."

"SO your proud of breaking my heart? Of making me cry?" The tears were back, alogn with the sobs and quavering voice as she looked up at Draco though watery eyes.

"You ain't never had a friend like me," Draco said clearly and distinctly, with a somewhat light feel.

Pansy growled at him. "What kind of answer is that? Maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore!"

"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one big part of one big plan?"

"You may be deep Draco, but you're a jerk!"

"Shining, shimmering, splendid."

"An arrogant, deep jerk." She raised a fist at him with a threatening pose. He didn't move. He might not have even seen, especially since his eyes were still closed.

"Heed my every order and you might survive."

"Is that a threat?"

"Ain't no passing craze."

"You're evil, you know that?"

"In dreams you'll lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep."

"Are you saying that I'm going to be dead and dreaming? That's mean. You can't threaten me! I'll tell my daddy!"

"Enemies beware."

"You're going after my daddy too? Can't you just leave me alone? First you break my heart then you blackmail me."

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on."

"You better not be referring to Daddy!"

"Everywhere you look, I'm standing in the spotlight."

"…What is with your threats? Why are you doing this Draco? I just want to love you!"

"My head is screaming 'get a grip girl'"

"You're head is foul and vulgar."

"It moves us through this barren hole. Through fate and all. Till we find our place on this path unwinding."

"Your mind isn't that powerful, no matter how arrogant you are," Pansy quipped back angrily.

"I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all. I'm going crazy."

"Yeah. I could tell. It's kind of obvious. I'm scared for you Draco." Pansy's voice suddenly softened as she looked at him in concern.

"Don't be scared, though yesterday no one cared."

"Well I care. I've already told you about how much I love you and how I want you to love me back…to accept me."

"From the day we alive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there's more to see than can ever be seen- more to do than can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here or to find than can ever be found," Draco announced in a proud, deep voice that jerked at Pansy's heartstrings.

"Love can be found! It's not impossible." Pansy's voice was filled with hope.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through."

"These aren't just dreams! It's the truth."

"Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow. For all you no tomorrow, the dream that u wish will come true."

"Are you saying that there's hope?"

"No one's saying 'do this'. No one's saying be there. No one's saying 'stop that'. No one's saying 'see here.'"

"Once again, here you are with the politician speech!"

"She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. You want her, look at her u no u do. It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl."

"I'm not lesbian! How dare you say that?" Pansy's face grew red, an angry blush spreading across her face.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me," Draco whispered quietly.

"You called me a 'he'? I was right about you. You ARE a jerk. Even if you do come around, I'm not accepting you! Ever!"Pansy yelled at the man with an angry tone. A vein was pulsing in her forehead.

"Why must we all conceal who we are, by and by?"

"I'm not lesbian, you jerk!"

"Look at the boy too shy; ain't gonna kiss the girl. Ain't it a shame too bad. You gonna miss the girl."

Pansy huffed before pulling back her hand and slapping the man across his face. She stomped off angrily with a distinct, frustrated flair.

Draco's eyes finally snapped open. He looked around him in shock, not seeing anyone, and cradling his red cheek. A pout formed at his face as he felt the tender spot.

"What just happened?" He questioned out loud, pulling the ear plugs of his iPod out of his ears. He gave a shrug. "Hmm oh well. Back to the Disney soundtracks!" He placed the white, ear plugs back in, bobbing his head to the Disney remixes and letting his eyes drooped closed.

"It's coming clearer. It's not just make believe. The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to stay. It's like I'm dreaming. Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall. You got me glowing," he whispered along to the lyrics.

He opened his eyes and walked along home, to the arms of his love, still murmuring along. "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder," he said as he walked inside. Hermione, who was baking cookies, looked up and gave him a smile and a thumbs up before turning back to her dough.

He smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispering into her ear, "Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's weird and random. I know. If you don't get it, Draco was listening to Disney songs on his iPod and just saying the lyrics (he didn't sing them in tune because he knows he's a bad singer). He never even noticed Pansy. In theory, she was talking to herself. Hehe.

You don't know how long it took to look for all the good lyrics in Disney songs and use them in this kind of thing. It was a lot of twisting around and maneuvering and listening to songs over and over. But this is probably one of the funnest to write. I might try and do more of these kinds of fics other times…Maybe.

Oh, and at first I was going to leave it off at the 3rd last paragraph, but it felt empty without any DMHG in it. SO I added the last two paragraphs.

Please review! I'd really like some feedback on this fic because it's something I've never done before. Something new. I hope you liked. And that you didn't get too confused. Virtual brownies for people who can figure out all the songs that I used. Hint: There were 16 songs…Never mind, that's a lot. Virtual brownies for whoever figures out what at least 8 of the songs were.

Spread the love by reviewing- not just this fic, but every fic you read! But if you want to be heartless, then do so and ignore my plea for a review. Let the world burn in hate. –sniffle- Haha. I'm such a drama queen.

I'll shut up now.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
